The Crest of the Amber Moon
by Rikakit
Summary: When you already have a cynical view of the present,the past just may come back to haunt you.Draco may finally get the chance to fight for what he really wants. New adventures bring back old enemies & old flames,will he succeed b4 its too late?


The Crest of the Amber Moon

**Rika**: So this is going to be my first fanficiton posted under this name, thank you o so much for letting me borrow yours a while back Candystriper old buddy. This fic is being dedicated to my bestest far away pally who moved to Kentucky and left me all alone. She has had the same obsession with Draco I have since the beginning.

**Draco**: ...that would have made me about 13 when you were 15... o well I like older woman

**Rika**:)(Whispers frantically) No you don't! (holds Kim back from attacking him)

**Kimmykub: **(Takes the time to shout )RIKA OWNS NOTHING!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Prologue**

- The dark parlor emitted an eerie glow in the early twilight hours before dawn. The green flames were burning feebly in the grate, projecting inefficient warmth to all but the figure stooping low over the marble hearth. This apparition was tall and thin with a placid face, the stubble climbing the chiseled curl of his jaw. His long traveling cloak was dusty and warn, and his thin frame reflected the conditions he had suffered over the last few months. Even in his present frailty, he seemed an imposing force, putting on a rueful facade. His sunken dark eyes sparkled as they reflected the glittering dancing flames before him.

- It had been a long hard journey since the fall of the dark lord. "Harry Potter, the great wonder-boy hero again, yeah right, he's not even a man in the eyes of his own wife," Draco Malfoy muttered under his breath. He had just returned home to his father's house for the first time since the whole fiasco at Hogwarts. Before that he had been off wandering. He had been searching fruitlessly to find his mother who was nowhere to be found, while his father he hoped had become one of the casualties of war. He grimaced at the thought of the girl he'd been forced to marry. She had been in the house presumably alone while Draco had wandered, and was even now off somewhere in the house, no doubt eating or rearranging something that would inevitably make Draco angry. Pansy Parkinson had been the last "thing"( you couldn't even call her a woman) on his mind. More and more frequently as of late, he had been daydreaming about the fiery beautiful woman he knew he would never see again. He thought backto her as she had been in school. She'd been flushed with life and a feisty spirit that he hated crushing to save face, letting her many times get the better of him. Starring atthe pages of memories and written magical scribbles he couldn't help but give the first true smile he had since she'd left. He was still reminiscing when the sound of bare feet on the marble floor told him to shut and hide the book he was poring over. The one that had gone through, it seemed just as much as he had in the months he'd been forced to imagine her happily doting on the arrogant bastard that had caused her so much pain in the in the last few years. She had turned to him for protection and company, while the pig headed "hero" had run like a frightened animal leaving her selfishly to wait, never even giving her the courtesy of a proper goodbye.

- Furious now at the early interruption of his most precious thoughts, he turned sharply on his heel, raising himself to his full height, his blonde ponytail swinging as he went.(**Rika**: Swoon) Expecting to see his groggy pug-faced "wife" he instead stared open mouthed at the large entrance way. He wasn't able to speak only one word was uttered into the deathly silence surrounding the scene, a low, feminine, "Drake?"

* * *

Rika: Ok so I realize it's quite short just wanna know if you like the direction I'm going in. 

Draco: Much Love for REVIEW, and maybe a cookie or a review dance in my boxers...did you really make me say that?

Rika: hush, dance monkey dance! Review all please :)


End file.
